Locations
'Morimiya City' A key city with a population of 400,000 located in Western Japan (also known as the Tama area) and slightly further away from Tokyo. It is also a central area where the game takes place. The city has a mixture of both tradition and modernity, where older streets and historical buildings co-exist with large shopping malls, government buildings, and business offices. The Public Transportation Agency transformed Morimiya Train Station into a first-class transportation hub by establishing 3 train lines operated by both Public and Private railway companies. The city-owned monorail line was added 8 years ago to serve cities in the Tama area. The state also helped built Morimiya Memorial Park in the Northwestern part of the city. 'Morimiya High School' A co-ed elite high school in which Kou and Asuka attends. It is located in a highly convenient location, just a short distance away from the city's centre that is Morimiya Train Station. The classrooms are in the Main Building, while the Library and other special classrooms are in the Second Building. The Sports Clubrooms, Indoor Pool, and Cafeteria, are in the Clubhouse annex. 'Kokonoe Shrine' Kou's grandfather, Sousuke, serves as the Head Priest of Kokonoe Shrine, one of the oldest shrines in the Tama area. Surrounded by lush greenery, the Shrine is highly popular with local devotees. Sousuke and his granddaughter Towa live in the Kokonoe Residence beside the Shrine Grounds. Sousuke also teaches the Kokonoe Judo Technique in the Judo Hall within. 'Station Square' Located in the heart of the city, it is a huge public space that connects to Morimiya Train Station. Many people are seen here daily as it is the key access point to other parts of the city. The giant arch-like structure is a symbolic monument and also popular as a meeting place. Stores such as Star Camera and Orion Book Store also attract the after-school crowd. 'Morimiya Shopping Street' A street that reflects familiar sights from the past and remains closely connected with the residents. Along both sides of the Main Street are shops catering to the daily necessities such as groceries, sportswear, and hardware, The family of Kou's childhood friend, Ryota, runs the Ibusaki Fruits & Vegetable Shop located in this Shopping Street as well. 'Brick Lane' Brick Lane (レンガ小路, Renga Kouro) embodies the unique Western style. Fashionable young people and people from all walks of life gather in this street known for its retro and stylish atmosphere. There is Coffee House No. 7 with its signature house blend, Boutique Nomad for the latest fashion, and Antique Shop Le Coultre - where Kou is a regular part-timer. 'NanaHoshi Mall' A mall that got its name from the saying "7 Stars (七星, Nanahoshi) naturally comes to mind when talking about sub-cultures". Besides Junk Shop Jojima Wireless catered to Military Equipment enthusiasts and Cosplay Shop Pixis for Cosplayers, the Animate Morimiya Shop satisfies fans of Magical Girl Magical Alisa and Kotobukiya offers toy collectors rare models. 'Morimiya Memorial Park' Filled with natural scenery, the Park is located at the Western part of Morimiya City. A walkway surrounds the lake in the centre of the park, where people can either go on a stroll or boat ride. There is also the running course and date spot. The Crepe Shop and Sylvan Open Coffee offer light refreshments for park-goers, while the Skate Park is a popular spot with young people. 'Hourai-Cho' Morimiya City's largest nightlife street is located East from Morimiya Train Station. Many people hangout in the pubs and bars at night. Besides Coffee Bar N - another shop where Kou works part-time, there is the pawnshop Dai Kurodou (大黒堂) and game centre Oasis. As this place is the home base for delinquents and the yakuza Takabane Group (鷹羽組), few students are seen here after sunset. 'Across Tower' This tower landmark was jointly built by Tokyo City, Morimiya City, and the Hokuto Group 3 years ago. It is a popular tourist attraction where visitors can view the entire Morimiya City from the Sky Lounge. Across Souvenirs Shop on 1F and Morimiya Art Gallery on 10F cater to art and culture, and the Across Theatre on 20F is hosting idol group SPIKA's 3 years anniversary live concert. 'Kamiyama Hot Springs' A hot springs inn located Northeast of Morimiya City within the Kamiyama Mountains. Its hot springs are rumoured to heighten one's spiritual energy and the place is also famous as a 'power spot'. Facilities include the annex Star-View Villa, open-air hot springs Moon Springs, and the central courtyard. This place is also popular with tourists from other prefectures. __FORCETOC__ Category:Tokyo Xanadu